


a sack of red berries

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Moonberry juice, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 6: Moonberry juice.Rayla is back after spending two days collecting moonberries.





	a sack of red berries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Rayla carried the large sack of red berries over her shoulder, carefully, to not knock over any people passing by as she made her way toward the Katolis’ castle.

And as she finally arrived, the first thing she did was walking to her husband’s office, to meet Callum. As he saw her, he looked up a bit confused.

“Hey Rayla, where have you been the past two days?” he asked the elf, and she just pointed at the large sack on her shoulder.

“This should explain it.”

“Oh, so you went hunting?”

“Not even close, this sack is completely full of moonberries. Just moonberries, hand plucked by me alone. Did you know how hard it was to get this many moonberries?”

“Wow, why did you get so many moonberries anyway?”

“Well, we have to restock our supply of moonberry juice since it had almost run out, I got the berries, and now you’re going to spend the next ten hours of your life preparing the juice with me. It’s gonna be a great workout, stomping these berries for hours.”

“Stomp them? Now?”

Rayla laughed.

“Yeah, that’s what I said, I thought I was pretty straightforward here.”

“Well, you are, but I have paperwork to do.”

“I know Ez won’t mind you taking a day off, I’ve already asked him. So, time to go make some moonberry juice with me.”

Callum let out a sigh of surrender, knowing he couldn’t argue with his wife, or get out of making the juice when she was in charge. He could just hope he wouldn’t get too much of a cramp afterwards.


End file.
